Gensokyo Rance
by Saber Macro
Summary: Somehow, somewhere, on some sort of trip, Rance and a couple of his girls landed onto Gensokyo. Yukari Yakumo, being the kind Youkai that she is, gave Rance a bounty for everyone to claim. Rated M for, well, sex and stuff.
1. Another War

"...This is tasty."

"This fish is tasty, Miko-san!"

A man in his twenties and his silver-haired maid companion beside him. A rare sight to see, even in Gensokyo. The male gnawed on his fish while the woman ate it like it was a feast. "Woah, this is good. I bet Kiku-nee will be delighted to eat this. What's your secret, Miko-san?"

"...For the last time call me Reimu. Re-I-Mu. How hard is it to say?"

"Yo, we're back!" Said a blonde in black and white witch outfit. A wooden broom hanging on her shoulder. "We scouted the way you came, but we didn't see anything. No portals, no gate, nothing. Are you sure you didn't stumble here by chance? Things go in and out of this world in a very whimsical way you know."

"What she said." Behind her, a brown-haired girl wearing a school swimsuit. A slung musket can be seen behind her. "It is true, there is no going back.

The miko shook her head. "No, it must've been that hag Yakumo Yukari."

"Boo. I'm not a hag."

A portal appeared on the man's crotch and from there appeared the head of a blonde. The man instantly fall to his back, screaming.

"I heard screams! What's wrong!?" From the stairs came a voice as two figure rushed upstairs. A woman in fully armed silver armor and the other one a female archer with her hair tied as it trailed behind her. The woman in armor unsheathes its blade and was ready to cut, before a fox appeared and blocked its attack bare-handed.

"...Omachi?"

"Somebody called?"

From behind the archer came a voice. There, a tailed woman appeared and greeted them with a bold face. The archer and the swordswoman looked on their front again and is in disbelief. A nine-tailed fox stands before them with its tails laid bare.

The blonde head lets out a sigh, before the portal cutting her neck enlarges and reveals a woman in a diviner gown. The color of violet embedded into her. After fully revealing herself, she brushed off the dust on her clothes and greets the swordswoman and the archer with a bow.

"Welcome to Gensokyo. My name is Yakumo Yukari. You may not call me an old hag."

"I appreciate the welcome." The swordswoman sheathes her blade after releasing it from the nine-tail's grips. She then bowed to Yukari, fully aware of where she stands. "My name is Uesugi Kenshin. I am Rance-sama's woman and sworned warrior. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Oh my, how bold." Yukari summons a fan and hides her laugh with it. "But who is this... "Rance-sama"?"

"It's this guy who fell. He's strong, but he's easily scared." Said the maid who points to the fallen man, all the while still nibling on her fish. He's also sort of an idiot, so you can ignore him if you want."

"Yeah guy, you seem weak."Said the magician with a grin.

"No, no, he's just weak." Said the maid with a grin.

The man called Rance shot up after popping a vein. He jumped up the chair and stood there. Using it as a make-shift platform. Breathing in, he let out a roar.

"I'm Rance-sama the greatest! Fear me ladies! Because I am the one who has the greatest, and most powerful hyper weapon of all!" Rance quickly got out from his trousers and shows everyone the hardened hyper weapon. It stood tall and firm, full of masculinity. "Gaaahahahahahahaha."

The Magician quickly blocks her sight with her fingers. "Dude, don't take your junk out in the open. Do you want to die!?"

"Gahahahahaha! I see you're taking interest in my hyper weapon! Would you care for a sample of pleasure, Marisa!?"

Marisa sighed. Her face red and her fingers covering her eyes, she looked to the side. "Don't joke around with your junk exposed, moron. Don't you have any shame? Etiquette? Gentleman ways of conduct?"

"Nope."

Rance's hyper weapon is fully erect like a pillaring tower.

"Dude, cut it out!" The maid rose from her seat and bonked him in the head. "At least wait until I'm finished eating! We haven't had this fine a hospitality since you ransacked that village! It was awful! We have to scrape by food just to fill an appetite of a useless girl."

Kenshin blushed as she covers her face.

"And another thing, why did we land in this world!? And conveniently, it is when the five of us are having a luxury three nights and four days stay at an expensive resort!? Gah. After Motonari have been so nice as to give us each lottery tickets, why did this have to happen at such an unfortunate time."

"My, my, you seem agitated." Yukari laughed behind her fan.

"Duh." The maid scoffed.

"...I am very sorry, Teru-san. If only I didn't get jealous over our husband's company, this wouldn't happen." Omachi sulked by the shrine gate.

"...No, I'm wrong too." Teru looked to the side, a bit silent. "I shouldn't lash out my welled up emotions at you guys. I'm really sorry. It's just that, I'm really tired from this."

"Gahahahaha! My hyper weapon will find a way!"

Teru bonked Rance's head with her fist in a similar manner.

"You're not helping!"

Rance bonks Teru on the head, twice as strong.

"Quit harassing my head!"

"Then cover your dick first, jerk!" Teru pulled up Rance's pants up into his waist and attatches the belt together. "I'll do this for you just this once. If you do this again, I'll kick you in the face!"

"...Scary."

"Setting these lovers aside..." Reimu interjects.

Both of them looked at Reimu. Both of them having a stern face. "We're not lovers, damn it!" In unison, it broke the silence in the air.

"Whatever!" Reimu don't care. She just want to talk business as per usual. "So, Yukari. I guess something happened again in Gensokyo, yeah? I guess it has something to do with these guys? Or is it about that one bike you keep nagging me to ride?"

"You can't ride a bike, Reimu?"

"Marisa, you shut up." Reimu frowns at the magician.

The magician called Marisa quiets down as she sat beside the rifle girl. The rifle girl pats her head and rubs her palm on it.

_Cute_. Thought the rifle girl.

"Now spill the beans Yukari." Reimu pulls out a diviner's scroll. "Or else I'll have to resort to torture."

"Oh, let me do the torture!" Rance quickly jumps. Happiness on his face is as blatant as it could get.

"Rejected!" Reimu screamed. "Now sit down!"

Rance walks quietly beside Omachi and sat there, sulking. Omachi pats his husband's head.

"Don't pat my head!" Rance screamed.

_Cute_. Thought Omachi the nine-tailed fox as she snuggles her head on Rance's lap. She breathes in boldly as her kimono barely covers her breast and leaves the splits bare. Rance took notice of this and was about to grope it unconsciously, when his hand is stopped by another hand.

The Archer's hand.

"No." Said the archer sternly.

_Scary_. Thought Rance.

After a while, Yukari was brought inside the shrine's dining room with the tea she ordered Reimu to bring, and is now sitting on the other side of Reimu's square table. On east and west, there sits Reimu the miko, and on her flipside, Marisa the amazingly ordinary magician. Yukari Yakumo sips her tea before opening her fan that covers her mouth.

"I'll be frank here." Said the border youkai. "Rance-san, as an outsider that went inside this world by chance, by this world's customs, you're to be helped in matters of returning you to your original world."

"You don't have to be dramatic about it." Reimu interjects. "I can just lead you back the shrine gate and—"

"No, no, Reimu-san."

"Ditch the honorifics." The miko sticks out her tongue. "It disgusts me, in a way."

"As I said, Reimu-chan." Yukari Yakumo giggles. Her hand outsretched with the fan wide open before Reimu's neck. "As I said... Reimu-chan. As per the unusual events, we cordially invite you to play a game. Call it one's passing of boredom, messing around, killing time, whatever. The point is, you may not return to your home world until you're proven worthy to return."

Reimu looked down and saw the fan as she raise her hand and brushed Yukari's hand.

"...Are you insane Yukari Yakumo!?" Reimu bangs on the table. "What can a mere human like him do in this land!? He'll be mincemeat in minutes, no, seconds!"

"I am not mere human!" Rance raised his feet on the table, striking a pose. "I am the greatest human alive! I am Rance-sama! And all the cute girls in the universe belongs to me! Gahahahahahahaha!" Rance lets out his trademark laugh.

"You. Shut it!" Reimu throws a paper charm onto Rance's forehead. Knocking him out instantly. Marisa clapped as Kenshin slides open the door to the room.

"Rance-sama!" Kenshin gasps as she shook Rance.

"Y-Yo Kenshin-chan." Rance greeted weakly.

Kenshin cheered up.

She then glared at the Hakurei Miko. If looks can kill, Reimu will be killed seven times already. The force and strength of Bishamonten fills the air as her aura shook the ground, wall, and ceiling without fail.

Reimu drops a sweat.

She has never met a human as forceful as her before and it made her tense. Her finger froze instantly and her resolves challenged.

"...W-What?" Reimu stuttered.

"...I have a request for you, Shrine Maiden." She waits as she held tight the sheathed blade. "If you lay a hand on Rance once more, so help me I will—"

"It's fine Kenshin." Rance quickly calms Kenshin. "Girl got vigor. I'll enjoy her thoroughly later." Rance licks his lips.

"Well, how about that Reimu." Yukari giggled. "Suddenly, you're the villain in all of this."

"Shut up granny!" Reimu tosses a piercing needle and Yukari made a portal to somewhere. In the midst of that, Yukari take a sip of her tea. The thrown needle that has disappeared, may or may not be removed from existence. "You cheat, don't use one of your portals!"

"How evil of you, Reimu-chan." Yukari placed a paper slip on the table, and throws one at Kenshin, which Kenshin catches with ease. Rance swiftly took the paper and reads it, but forgot that he can make Kenshin read it instead.

"Kenshin, read this for me."

"Understood." Kenshin replied in just the right amount of volumes for everyone in the room to hear. She reads it slightly ahead before relaying it onto them. "With this declaration of war..."

Somewhere, a tengu as fast as the wind, scattered slips of papers the size of a pamphlet all over Gensokyo. From the Hakurei foreground to the edge of gensokyo filled with sunflowers. The woman quietly hums her own theme song as she leapt from one place to another. Flying along with the wind.

"Scoop!" She yelled. "Come get your latest, piping hot news scoop!"

The word went as fast as they could as it already reached the hands of a certain maid in a scarlet-clothed mansion.

"...I, Yukari Yakumo have issued another event of war games..." The maid spoke to a petite girl sitting on a comfy chair accompanied by her chamomile tea. In-front of her is the red-head chinese gatekeeper and her little sister with wings consisting of seven-colored crystals. A busy-looking woman reads a grimoire in the corner of the dining table. Beside her is her demon familiar, ready to serve her.

Somewhere else, the fairy lake.

"...Just like the last event, there will be a reward for the winner..." A green-haired fairy announced to the merfolks and the denizen fairies. Three fairies in particular raised their hand to ask a question each.

At the same time, the human village.

"...The winner will be granted one free-of-charge wish that will be granted immediately without fail..." A woman wearing pagoda for a hat has gathered every human villagers, along with a certain white-haired fellow that smells of a roasted turkey. Beside her, sitting on her legs, is the secretary of Gensokyo. In her hands, a brush and a piece of paper. On the desk is two sets of writing tools and ink bottles. An ink grinder is also visible beneath the desk.

Atop the mountains, a shrine by the lake of Suwa.

"...In addition to that, a reward system will be used..." A shrine maiden in green told the kappas, the tengus, and the gods that is in the same room as she is now. She stuttered for a while before regaining her composure and spoke steadily. The guest of honor grins and laughs at her, but she bears with it and occassionally, smiles back at them with a happy face.

On the valley down below, a temple overlooking the lines of cemeteries behind it.

"...That whoever able to find and capture this man alive..." A poster of a certain brown-haired man in a green armor was attatched with a clip. Clearly none of the youkai, or the head of the shrine knows who the person in question is. Raising an even bigger question is why this man is on the wanted poster. Thus a resolve of sheltering the man arise from the hearts of every compassionate being that was held inside the small room.

Where things betwixt, the forest of magic.

"..." A doll motioned as it reads the entirety of the paper and relays it in sign languages.

"...Will be rewarded a hefty sum of cash, a lifetime supply of booze..." A mature woman with her hair styled in an ahoge, reads the sign languages out loud. A maid that is preparing the table marvels at the woman, while an identical girl ran to her bigger counterpart with a grimoire at hand. Two witches are drinking tea the opposite of each other as they watch the doll being translated in awe. A woman sits by outside as she chats with a woman in white.

Below the earth, the palace of the earth spirit.

"...and the key to my personal room in Mayohiga estate..." All the inhabitants looked at each other before sighing at the same time. As if saying "useless" in a unison before they continue to read. One youkai in particular was interested in what it says, especially the word "unlimited" and "booze" that has piqued her interest.

Above the clouds, shortcuts to the waterfall of Sanzu.

"...Those desiring to participate in the war, please speak to my shikigami..." An electrifying woman spoke in a peppy voice to a young angel who is sitting on a sacred rock. Sitting on the table near them is the duo from Higan. Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu the judge who can only see two colors in everything and her faithful(ly lazy) assistant Komachi Onizuka. They're both on business and is staying in Heaven for a while. Higan to be honest, is under reconstruction after a meteor smash it into bonkers.

Walking up the staircase, the estate of Mayohiga.

"...Or raise a flag of war and declare your voice of participant..." A cheery pink-haired girl sat with an array of food in-front of her. Beside her is a girl with a spirit that follows her wherever. She hands the woman a cup of tea that she placed on the table with a mild manner.

Deep inside the bamboo forest of lost. A werewolf hands out a pamphlet to one of Eientei's rabbits.

"...The loser will be punished with holding a feast for everyone to enjoy..." A little rabbit wearing a carrot necklace grins as she reads the words printed on the paper. She then bolts her way inside the large mansion made of oak woods. Cheers and salutations could be heard inside.

Somewhere. The lush sunflower bed pointing at the sun.

"...And be sure to have fun." The letter ends there just as soon as a woman basked with the smell of sunflower reads it. As soon as it ends, a pink-haired woman came up to the woman with a green-haired girl just behind her. A piece of sunflower seed in each of their palms, they shown the seed to the woman and the woman smiled. Taking the seed and scoops up a decent amount of ground with her free hand and planted the seed inside. The girls beside her followed suit as they did the same as the sunflower-basked woman.

And thus, ends the prologue of the second war of Gensokyo.

* * *

"By the way Reimu, where did that Rance go?" Marisa asked as she sweeps the Shrine's foreground with her magic broom.

"She went and made a settlement just before the cave to the underground. That hag Yukari was nice enough to teleport house from the outside world." Reimu mumbled as she lazily sweeps the ground with her normal broom. "Something smells fishy here."

"That might've been your sardine." Marisa sniffed. "I think I forgot to turn off the stove again."

"...Oh crap."


	2. Softness

My name is Rance-sama.

Somehow, I'm transported into this strange land called Gensokyo. It mimics a little bit to the original world, but smaller in size and beyond the civillization is an endless valley of mountains and wasteland. There is no sea in Gensokyo, which is really weird.

Where was I again?

Oh yes.

"Kenshin-chan, could you speed up a little?"

Kenshin looked at me as she let her mouth go from my hyper weapon. She looked straight at me in the eye with the face the color of tomato. Shyly looking to the side, she still maintain her eye contact with me.

"...Anything for you, Rance-sama." Kenshin smiled as she began caressing my hyper weapon with the insides of her mouth. To my right, Yuzuhara Yuzumi, the rifle girl have been busy nibbling my right nipple for quite sometime.

I touched her butt without warning and she jumped, but after inserting my middle finger inside and rubbing her pussy with my index, she started to moan with a sweet voice.

"Ngh...ah." Yuzumi breaths went wild as her thought began to spin.

The sound of Kenshin's blowjob could be heard outside. I looked at her as she awkwardly sucked my Hyper Weapon, seeing how cute she is as she looked at me, I reached out her head and pat it twice. Kenshin quickly stopped as her face began turning even brighter.

A while passed after that. I made Kenshin cums twice with my hyper weapon and made Yuzumi came four times with my finger techniques. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the living room. It was already two in the morning.

Lying on the futon with two girls at each of my side wasn't so bad. After all, three more girls will be joining me in the futon. Uhehehehehe. The mere thought of having them covering my body like a blanket made my Hyper Weapon stiff again. On my left, Kenshin is exhausted to the bone, my cum dripping from her vagina. On my left, Yuzumi clams her hand onto my arm. Gripping it tightly and wouldn't let go as she mumbled about fluffy animals.

"...sheep..." She muttered, her body tingling all over.

"...Rance-sama..." Kenshin whispered in her sleep.

I forcefully let my arm loose and rose up. Getting myself dressed and cover both of my woman with blankets. I got out of the make-shift house and greeted Omachi by the forest entrance. She's sitting on a chopped wooden block in-front of a campfire. Warm sake is placed next to her as her eyes gazed upon her youkai vassals.

"Can't fall asleep, my lord?" Omachi greeted as she oversaw her vassals building a fort made out of chopped woods. "Would you like me to keep you company through the night? Like what I always do to Bontenmaru?"

"...Don't speak of a man's name while spending time with Rance-sama." I insisted, or else she won't get it. I sat next to the nine-tailed fox youkai and she embrace me with her boobs. Uhehehe. I looked at her eyes, and it is flashing, and her cheeks bright red. I reached out for her head and pat it twice, just like what I did to Kenshin.

"Your hands are warm and big, Rance-sama."

"Your boobs are bigger though." I grinned. That sounds like the best pick-up line, even for great old me. Gahahahaha.

"...You tease." Omachi snuggled closer and went for my lap as she placed her head on it. "...You requested me to cast an anti-pregnancy spell to you, but even then there's a limit to that."

She quietly said as I embraced her by the shoulder.

"...It's fine." Rance said. "Push comes to shove, I'll raise those bastards like their old man! And if it's a baby girl, I'll entrust you guys to teach her the art of self-defense. She'll be the strongest woman in the universe, no, in the entire history of time. I know she will be."

"...If it is your child, I have not one speck of doubt."

Omach kissed me by the cheek and continued to snuggle on my lap.

I looked at the night sky.

"...Sill." I muttered.

* * *

**-Turn 01-**

**Exiled Settlements Movements**

**Exchanged 1/16 gold from JAPAN with ouki. Rance earned 7800 Ouki.**

* * *

It was the dawn of a new battlefield, and Rance was eager to sex all the cute girls he could find. Starting with those closer to him and then went somewhere from there.

It was a misty morning, the sun just rose up but his surroundings foggy.

At that moment, two figure appeared as a shadow covered by mist, and Yuzumi took notice of it in an instant. Yamamoto Isoroku have readied her troops to open fire, just in case something bad is going to happen. Rance was forced to be awake and was dragged on his feet by Omachi's youkai vassals.

Appearing in-front of the fortress, a monk and a mouse youkai knocked on the fortress' gate.

"Excuse me, we would like to engage in peaceful discussions." The monk said. Her purple hair with its tips blonde colored sparks with the aura of magic and dominance. The mouse youkai beside her was oddly comfortable and is used to it by now.

The fortress gate opened, revealing a man in green pajamas. It was none other than Rance-sama himself. Half-sleepy and with a dull face, he blinked before the two.

The mouse youkai tugged on the monk's skirt. Byakuren hunches down to make her ears meet with the mouse youkai's mouth as she whispered to her. A mouth covering their secret convertation.

"...Is he really worth that much Ouki?"

The monk looked at the man before them. Sure, at first glance, he looked like a pathetic weakling who is pretty weak, but then again, his bounty of Ten million ouki sure is something to be noted off of. With that much money, one could buy an entire land of Japan. Twice.

"...Well, we'll just have to see." The monk assured her companion. "If he's weak, we'll help him get through this. If he's not, then we'll declare war on him and spread the reward to both the humans and youkais equally. We could also save it for later purposes if we have to, but that's after we assure ourselves of his power."

"...As you wish, Lady Byakuren." The mouse youkai smirked. "Whatever happens, I'm game."

The monk called Byakuren giggled.

Rance, looking dumb at the foggy figures, went to look closer at the figures before him. He got closer to the mouse youkai, observed her before looking at her sourly.

"...You're too young. I don't accept little girls."

"!"

Suddenly the mouse youkai clenched her fist and throws it at Rance, which Rance dodged rather easily.

"Little girls!?" The mouse youkai launched a set of barrage in which Rance dodged without problem. Her attacks are too telegraphed and easy to read. Rance quickly blocked one of the punches with ease and it ticks off the mouse youkai in the worst way possible. Feeling belittled, the youkai screamed. "L-Let go of my hand! You've anger me enough!"

Rance scoffed. "I'm just doing myself a favor, kid." He let go of the mouse youkai's hand and picked his nose with his pinky. "You loooked like a grade schooler, and to be honest, I don't dislike them, but you're still too young for me. Maybe if you come back in five years or so..."

Rance smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

This, launched the youkai off the anger chart.

"I'M TWENTY TIMES OLDER THAN YOU!" The youkai yelled at Rance. Launching another fist up his face. Which was again, caught by Rance without much of a problem.

"But you still looked like a kid." Rance said. "I don't really care if you're two millenniums old or five hundred millenniums old. I don't fuck little girls."

This bold statement caused the little girl in-front of him to grab the man by his arm, and with a simple motion of hand, throws him behind with a flip and it sent him flying to the skies. Rance was honestly surprised at the sudden power spike of the youkai, but before he was sent off the border, Byakuren catches him mid-flight.

Rance, landing on Byakuren's soft breast, couldn't help it but grins.

_What soft pillows. Maybe even softer than Omachi's. Uheuhe._

As Rance grins like a horse while Byakuren lands him on his feet safely, he couldn't escape the soft sensation of her pillow-like large pair of cha-cha. Smirks are embedded on Rance's face as he went and got himself entranced by Byakuren's titties.

Byakuren got a glance of a worried mouse youkai. She sighed before smiling at her.

"Nazrin, I understand howyou feel, you may go home first."

"B-But, Lady Byakuren..."

Byakuren nods. "It's fine." She reassured.

Thoughts of Byakuren being in a stranger's home on her own raised the youkai called Nazrin's sense of worries. Sweating, she looked at Byakuren as if pleading to let her stay. Byakuren being herself, sighed with a smile.

"...Oh, fine." Byakuren walked to Nazrin. A smile on her face lifted Nazrin's worries in an instant. "You may stay, but please, control your anger next time."

Nazrin pouts.

"But Lady Byakuren..." She pleaded. "He started it first."

"He was being polite, dear." Byakuren pats Nazrin's head kindly. Before looking at Rance with a the same smile she gives to Nazrin. "Well, he did say that in his own, twisted, and more or less, unique ways."

"Yup, I didn't start it at all." Rance took proud of himself for that. "Gahahahahahaha!"

Nazrin clenches her fist tighter than before as she tries her best to endure it. She then walks inside the gate and stands on the walls beside the front gate. Her vein could pop any second now, but she didn't want to shame her master anymore.

Byakuren sighed.

"I am very sorry about this Rance-san." Byakuren gives Rance a short but mature laugh. "I hope you'll find kindness in your hearts and accept my heartfelt apologies."

Byakuren bowed.

"Lift your head, it's fine." Rance ordered. "Rather than that, how about we both have a secret rendezvouz. A one-on-one secret match between us in-between our strategy report? I'll be gentle of course. Gahahahahaha!"

"Oh no, Rance-san." Byakuren laughed. "That's simply not possible, I'll have you know that monks like us are restricted in the fields of intercourse. A one night stand will not do."

"Then I'll make you my women!" Rance said confidently as he puffed his chest forward.

"That simply cannot do either." Byakuren said, giggling. "In any cases, I'm here just to inform you something. No, to be precise, I'm here to check how strong you really are. I guess you're not just talk. Nevertheless, you're not even on a threat level to the youkais around here. Let alone most of the humans living here."

"Heh, I'll find a way to beat them all." Rance clenched his fist. "I'll make every last cute girls in this world my woman. Because every cute girls in the universe belongs to me and only me! Gahahahahaha!"

Byakuren laughs, not at Rance's overconfidence, but at Rance's impossible declaration.

"...Let me say this though." Byakuren added.

"Do not declare war on any sides of the map in this turn. The first one to strike a declaration of war will be viewed as the most threatening sides of all. And you wouldn't want to be ganged-up by danmaku throwing demons. In a figurative sense, of course."

"Got it." Rance said. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Byakuren gives Rance a pack of boxes. It was heavy, but Byakuren could lift it with ease. "This here is Ouki. Gensokyo's currency. It is prized lower than a gold, but a sudden influx of it will cause unstability in its currency. I heard you brought gold coins from the outside, but trading those for oukis are ot a very good idea. As it can break the currency scales and cause an inflation to every product in the market."

Rance stood there, asleep with his hand crossed. Standing still without a care in the world. Half into Byakuren's explanation, he dozed off.

Byakuren wasn't even mad.

"Namusan." She said with a big smile.

Rance woke up from the sudden silence.

"Uhm, I'm listening." He wipes off the drool. "So, just to be clear, we're not going to fuck right now, yes?"

Byakuren shakes her head, laughing.

"Of course not." She said as she called for Nazrin with a handwave. "Well, it was nice speaking with you in-person, Rance-san." She bowed and Nazrin followed, before floating above grounds and said their farewells with the Exiled's supreme general. "I hope we meet again in the future, Rance-san."

"Yes, don't write me off until we had sex!" Rance yelled, causing Byakuren to jump. Good thing Nazrin didn't notice her lady's sudden change of behavior. As they fly back to the Myouren Temple, a single thought crossed through Byakuren's head.

_He said he's fine with this old body. As a woman it made me kind of happy._

The winds of spring breezes through both the flyinf figures, but only Byakuren felt its chill. For her beating heart and her womanly thoughts supplies her with intense emotions. Unbeknownst to all and even herself, Byakuren's springtime of youth has come to visit her once more.

* * *

**-Action One/Two : Check the Prison-**

* * *

"Ah, Lord Rance!" Said a voice from in-front of the prison. A mild-mannered fairy. Very generic. Female. Kind-of cute. Still generic. She holds a whip in her hand and a syringe on the other. She greeted Rance with a courteous bow.

"Whoa, what are you doing with those things!?" Rance quickly protested.

The fairy looked to the whip in her hand. "Oh, this? I'm the dungeon fairy. I'm still a novice, so bear with me. I'm not very experienced yet, so please be patient with me."

"No." Rance quickly said.

"H-Huh!?" The fairy sweats. "B-But I'm a hard worker! I'll do my best here to earn your respect Lord Rance!"

"You're still a little girl." Rance sighed. "And little girls shouldn't play with dangerous toys. I'm not even sure you can whip people right."

"B-But..." The fairy's eyes began to well up. "B-But I'm a hard-working fairy... and I'm loyal, and... and... uuu..." The fairy brushed her arm against her eyes as her face turns red and she starts to cry. "Wa-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

The fairy before him bawled. She stood there, crying. The whip and the syringes were dropped to the floor as the fairy used her hand to wipe off the tears in her eyes. As soon as her cries were heard, the silver-haired maid; Motonari Teru went downstairs into the dungeon. Only to find a crying girl and her man confused about the situation.

Teru looked at Rance, who is helpless in this situation.

Teru sighed.

She bonks Rance's head with her clenched fist and it hurts.

"Hey!" Rance screamed. "What the heck was that for!?"

"What are you doing to a little girl like her!?" Teru waits before realizing the implication of it all. "Oh that's it Rance. You just crossed the line didn't you!? Please tell me you didn't rape this innocent child you insensitive brute!"

"Hell no!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Teru bonks Rance on the head again.

"Damnit, hey!" Rance bonks Teru on the head. "Stop bonking me in the head, woman! You'll make me shrink at this rate!" As he said that, Rance bonks Teru on the head.

"What!? Why you ungrateful bastard!" Teru clenched her fist as she holds the rage to bonk Rance on his head again, but bonks him anyway.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Rance, greatly angered, flips Teru's skirt. Revealing a white-laced panties with garters that extends to her white stocking. Rance took a glance and whistled at it. "Whoa, very sexy. Do you like this kind of underwear Teru!?"

Teru grits her teeth and launched an ultimate kick to the crotch directed at Rance.

Rance froze in place.

Then he fell down.

Teru walked away, she regrets working for the man as she stomped her way upstairs, causing loud tapping noises to be heard.

The fairy stopped crying.

"...Lord Rance, are you alive?"

The fairy poked him with her index finger.

"...Uhm...uh...oh yeah. Before I forgot, the prison is where you can keep your prisoners in check. You can talk to me to have select prisoners be added into your commander roster. You can only hold up to 30 commanders in prison, and you also need to negotiate with them to make them join you, but I guess you'll know that already."

"..."

No reply from Rance.

"...Uhm..."

The fairy fidgets.

She reaches out for a phone near the officer's table and dialed the human village.

"Hello, Ambulance?"

* * *

**-Action Two/Two : Scouts Gensokyo with Omachi-**

* * *

"My Lord. Are you ready for our stroll?"

Omachi waited by the front door of the massive fortress. Wearing her usual attire, she had a lunchbox wrapped and ready to go. Rance trailed before her as he was exited to go. As he think about how many cute girls he can do, his minds trailed elsewhere and it distracted him.

"I can tell that you're very exited." Omachi giggled. "Should we go by walking, or should my vassals carry us by horse?"

"Nah, let's walk." Rance said. Positive that he won't regret it. "I don't want to miss any cute girls along the way, wouldn't I?"

Omachi giggled. "That is very like you, but of course, I am willing to share." She then took a step out the fortress and is ready to head out with her lord, but then something came up in her mind as she turns into her lord. "One moment, Lord. Where would you like to go for today?"

"Hmmm..." Rance trailed off. "Actually, where can we go?"

"My vassals have scouted the surrounding areas. So far, there are four locations in which we can go." The nine-tailed fox youkai explained. "The shortest being the underground city inside that underground cave behind us. We can go as far as the bridge now, but we have to turn back before crossing it."

"Why?"

"There's a youkai of jealousy. Its powers came from maidens who harbors ugly feelings of jealousy and envy in their hearts. Such as I. It is a shame that we can't see the city. I heard it's a banquet everyday in there."

"Next." Rance ordered.

"Yes... well, the next destination would be the Hakurei Shrine atop the eastern mountains. We have to walk along the path of the youkai to reach the home of Reimu Hakurei. Even then, there's nothing happening, so it's a waste, moreover, it seems the resident owner hates us, so it's not a visit we should be looking forward to."

"Ugh... well, what's next?"

"We can go the human village." Omachi suggested. "I'm sure they're all hospitable and kind. I guess you did kind-of ransacked its outskirts, but I know they'll forgive you for it."

"I was drunked. It can't be helped if I raped the village chief, the dango store owner, the cute highschool girl, a widow, a woman in a dress, and a cute girl selling takoyaki. Gahahahahaha!" Rance brags about it before laughing it off like it doesn't matter.

"...Yes, quite the achievement you have there, lord." Omachi said with a tinge of jealousy. She regrets suggesting the option, but her duty as his wife contradicts her original intention. "Well, there is one more place we can visit together."

"...Which is?"

"There is this lake full of fairies and merfolks, but it's rather dangerous since my youkai vassals failed to scout as far as the lake. Somehow they always got themselves back at the entrance of the forest next to it. If I hadn't call them back, they may as well be lost for all eternity inside the forest."

"...I see." Rance exclaimed, partially interested. "Is there any sign of any cute girls there?"

"...I'm afraid even I cannot assure their existence." Omachi bit her thumb's fingernail. Feeling of regret loomed over her. She waited for a while before clicking her tongue. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my lord."

"...No, it's fine." Rance patted Omachi on the head. "Good work, good work."

Omachi's tails waver around as she purrs slightly.

Rance thought a while as he pets his girl. He pondered hard before sudden realization kicks in and a word launches from his mouth with full confidence.

"Let's go to the human village." Rance lets go of Omachi's head.

Omachi groaned as she frowns.

"Don't worry, we'll do something more exciting later." Rance promised as he starts to walk in-front of Omachi. "Let's go, we'll have to walk right? How far is it anyway?"

"About thirty kilometers from here." Omachi informed in a sweet voice.

"..."

Rance stopped. He puffed out his chest as if having his body said "Look how great I am" to Omachi. Looking at his back, Omachi blushed as she fell in love with her husband all over again. As Omachi waits long enough for her husband to spoke, a sudden voice came from him.

"Omachi. Summon your vassal and have them take out the carriage."

Omachi smiled lovingly as she giggled.

"Right away, my Lord." She bowed in a courteous manner before summoning her shikigami that looks like a carriage with its rider wearing a top hat and a british-styled riding outfit, while the horse is a mix of bat, a dragon, and of course, a horse. Bright spirits hover around them and all over, maintaining the gothic feel while giving shivers to anyone who saw it. "The Kasha is ready, my Lord. Would you like to depart now?"

Rance nods. He turns to Omachi and gives her a wide grin.

As they arrive at the human village after an hour-long sightseeing, they could feel the thousands of piercing eyes directed towards them. Mostly from females, but there are an occasional male envy that felt like a piercing dagger to an ordinary people.

But not Rance, he didn't even know that he was stared at. How he sees it is that, it feels more like adoration and respect.

It's not.

A woman with pagoda for a hat walked in-front of the Kasha and it halted its movements. Rance looked out from the window only to find a stunning woman in her twenty something. Omachi looked outside and it sparked flames of jealousy inside her.

"...Should I make her faint, my Lord?"

"Nah. Let's get out of the carriage and greet her properly." Rance ordered with confidence.

"...As you wish."

Both Rance and Omachi went out of the Kasha, which moments later, the Kasha was recalled by Omachi for later purposes. Rance walked to the girl and he just realized that she's tall, and her height matches with Rance. Both of her hands are placed onto the sides of her waist and she surrounds herself with an aura of hostility.

As Rance got closer to Keine, the resident ongoers halts their activitry and surrounds them. Each two eyes gave Rance a piercing glare except Omachi. Who saw Rance as a gallant knight that is about to greet a woman with kindness. Looking at his knightly back, the youkai Omachi fell in love again and was about to faint if not for a sudden loud scream of pain from Rance and the crowd cheering the name of the girl with the pagoda hat.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, kick his ass Keine!"

"Go Keine-sensei!"

"Teach him a lesson Keine-sensei!"

While everyone was watching Rance getting closer to Keine, she pulls back her head and launches her signature headbutt attack that could crack the mountains open. Rance's head was pulled back and his neck stretched, but his body stays in place and his hands manages to hold his balance by grabbing into a soft and comfortable place.

Keine's nungga-nunggas.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence fills the air from when seconds ago the whole street are people cheering for Keine that was bitch-slapping Rance in the face with utter awkwardness. Keine stared at her bosom which is currently being groped. The villagers eyes went wide with no one daring to broke the silence. Omachi is biting her nails as if trying to calm her anger. Rance regains his consciousness and started to move his hands.

He kneaded the breast and push it with his thumbs.

Keine twitched.

"Wow, these boobs are soft."

He said it, and then came a slap to the face that sends Rance flying and onto the ground. Keine breathes in heavily as she looked at Rance in disbelief. Omachi quickly rushes in to call a healing shikigami to tend Rance's wound.

"How—" She struggles to find the right word to put her feelings to. As she covers her breasts and felt the blood rising to her head, she tried her best to say something. Anything would do, but only stuttered and incomprehensible mumbling was heard.

"...Le—" She finally started a sentence.

"Ugh, what was that all about!?" Rance could feel the pain as the skeleton maid shikigami rubbed her palm on Rance's cheek. It slowly fades, but the sting was etched into the depths of his brain. Rance looked at Keine who is hesitant to even look at Rance at this point. As Keine blushed and walk up to Rance, she breathes in and released her pent-up tension.

"**YOU LEWD JERK!"**

Keine headbutts Rance again, who faints on the spot. She then looked at Omachi.

"Do you want to get headbutted!?" She screamed with a flustered face at the Nine-tailed fox.

Omachi quietly shook her head. She shook her head as fast as the falling drop of sweat that came from every corner of her body. For the first time in years, she remembered what true fear is like, and she dares not to challenge it, even if she's ahead of her.

With a courteous bow, Omachi gives re-summons Kasha. She picked Rance up and went inside. As the Kasha departs from the Human Village, the air is still filled with awkward sensations. Keine looked around before stomping her feet on the ground.

"What are you still here for!? Go on! The fight's over!" Keine reminds everyone in the crowd who quietly remembered that they have something to do. As Keine quietly shuffles herself to the school, every male and some female that saw the fight between them uttered the same consciousness with the voice that could shook the earth.

_**I WANT TO FEEL THOSE BOOBS TOO!**_

* * *

"...So the girl smacks him on the cheek and sends him flying." Teru was disciplining the nine-tailed fox before her. Interogating her with all sorts of questions. "And because you're scared of this Keine's headbutt, you retreated with Rance.

The nine-tailed fox nods. Her ears dropping, signaling her disappointment.

Teru sighed. "Well, that's fine. At least you didn't put him in more harm." She looked at the nine-tailed fox before her and starts to pat her head awkwardly.

"...If you're trying to copy my husband, you need to do better than that."

"S-Shut up!" Teru pulls back her hand. "He's also my husband too!"

Omachi giggled slyly. "Yes, yes." Omachi pats Teru's head warmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for dinner." Omachi rose up and went to the kitchen. Soon after that, the sound of knife that went into the chopping board and a running stove could be heard. A nice smell soon arrived an enchants those who smells it.

Teru in person, frowns. "Damn it, if her cooking's not that good, I wouldn't let her prepare for dinner." Teru taps the floor with her feet as her stomach grumbled. Ashamed, she sat behind a table and drink her unfinished cup of tea.

With Keshin nursing the fainted Rance, and Yuzumi on night duty, Yamamoto Isoroku found herself with nothing to do.

She walks up to Teru and sat at the other side of the table. She turns on the television which picks up nothing but static.

"...kuh." She signaled her defeat as she couldn't find a channel that is watchable.

"...We could try seeing one of Rance's rare-rare stones." Teru suggested, her hand on her cheek and her elbow glued to the table. She was about to speak before cutting herself short. "...Then again, I don't think he has anything but porn. So let's not."

Isoroku agreed.

Teru waits as she sips the rest of her tea.

"...How about you help me prepare the bath? I'll chop the woods and you'll heat the bath's stove."

"...Alright." Isoroku nods before she went to the bathroom with a key to turn the heater on.

Teru stopped at the door leading to the hallway. She then turned to Isoroku. Bravery and Selfishness filled her eyes. She stopped Isoroku with her stares and was ready for a fight. Isoroku steps back and reached for a dagger on her back.

"Rance is mine." Mouri Teru, the ever-composed silver-haired maid declared to Isoroku. "Screw sharing him, I love Rance more than you."

Isoroku laughed. "Silly bitch. Rance will be the successor of the Yamamoto family. I'll bear his son and I'll become his first wife!" The dagger was drawn and Isoroku charges at Teru. Mouri slides open the door with her feet and backflipped. Her feet touching the wall, she twirls down and sweeps Isoroku's footings with her legs.

Isoroku fell down, but with her trained arm, she held her balance with one hand and stays still in a 180 degree. Her right arm supports her while her left hand is still holding the dagger. When Teru dashed to kick Isoroku in the face, Isoroku throws the dagger straight between the eyes. As it almost pierces her forehead, she backflips with elegance it only scrapes the tip of her hair. The dagger went flying and got itself stuck in the ceiling.

The moment they're waiting for has come and both of them charges at each other. Teru pulls out a thin blade from under her stocking while Isoroku draws another dagger. They both charged at each other with full intention to kill. Isoroku aimed for Teru's left eye while Teru aims to slice the stomach of Isoroku.

"Bishamonten, lend me your strength!"

A sword cuts the sliding door on their right vertically and blew both of them to the end of the hallways. As they regain their consciousness, both of them realized that they just missed the chance to eliminate their target.

Isoroku clicked her tongue. Teru spits out the blood that lingers in her mouth.

Both of them looked at each other, and then at Kenshin. Kenshin glares at them both, as if commanding both of them to "Apologize" to each other this instant. Isoroku looked at Teru. Her eyes dank and demeaning. Teru looked at Isoroku. Her eyes filled with rage and jealousy.

"...I'm not in the mood anymore." Isoroku leaves and went for the bathroom.

"...Same." Teru scoffed as she leaves the opposite ways. "Kenshin, take my shift and deliver the wood to the bathroom. I'm not feeling well tonight." She made a left and slams the sliding door to her room.

Kenshin stares of death ends. She then looked at the sliding door she had sliced into two. She picked it up before placing it into the sliding reel, but it fell flat onto the opposite side.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kenshin pondered.

"...I can't fix this door." She mumbled to herself. After a while, she left without a single word from whence she came. Trying her best to ignore the broken sliding door and after a while picks up her face as she went outside with her face covered.

"Dinner's done!" Omachi rang.

As she went to the hallway, she found two pieces of broken folding paper. She closed her eyes and pretend it didn't happen.

* * *

**-Human Village Movements-**

**Akyuu is writing a poem about summer's watermelon.**

**Keine is teaching her students the correct ways to headbutt strangers.**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"...Damn that Rance bastard!" Keine slams the glass of sake into the table. The barlady, Mystia lorelei have gotten herself used with this situation and just goes her merry way to serve the other customers their food. Keine rants on her seat and she tried to recall her past days before her boobs were grabbed.

Drunk, she couldn't even recall what she ate this morning. All she remembered is the warm sensation that she felt from her breast.

She looked at her bosom.

She stares at it.

She let go of her cup of sake and reached for her breast.

Nothing will happen right?

As her hand reached the tip, she felt a pleasant sensation.

"Miss Keine, please refrain yourself from masturbating." Mystia said as she wipes the glass and fills Keine's with mineral water. "Here, sober up and go home you drunk." She ordered.

Keine's movement was in a halt. She moved her hands away from her breast and went for the glass of water. She swallows it all in one gulp and toss the glass to the ground, refreshed. She rejoiced as she screams to the heaven with a pleasured face.

"...Miss Keine, please refrain from destroying the store's property."

"Put it on my tab! I'll pay you back later." Keine said as she slurs back the path she came from. Still hazy, she starts to recall the sensation she felt from the tip of her finger. As the dark path was lighted by the crescent moon, Keine's fingers reached for her breast.

She stops.

She looked at her right hand.

Through the puddle of water on the ground, she looked at her murky reflections.

Raising her fist in the air, she hit herself in the head.

"You're a teacher Keine. You better act like it."

The night crickets away the time as Keine strengthens her resolve with each of her night walks. With her resolve, even after she puked, she won't deter. Even if she fell into the lake by chance, she won't falter. Even if she got hit by a bucket full of water from a wife punishing her cheating husband, she won't give up. And even if she tripped by a little rock, she won't stop moving.

Arriving at her house past midnight, she drops on the floor and stays asleep there until the morning comes. After taking a bath and experiencing the hardest hangover she ever received, she collapsed from a cold.

* * *

**-Myouren Temple Movements-**

**Byakuren Hijiri is chanting sutras to Myouren's followers.**

**Nazrin stole a cookie from the kitchen.**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"Lady Byakuren, where do I need to put this radishes?"

From the hallway came a voice of a girl. Byakuren knew this voice well. It is the voice of Shou Toramaru, the main attraction of Myouren and the object of collecting faiths that are used by Byakuren Hijiri. The faith is then used to grow crops and finding source of miracles in gemstones.

"I'm coming in Hijiri." Shou knocked at the sliding door twice before entering. As she enters the room, she quietly closes the door and bowed respectfully at Byakuren. She then looked up at Byakuren, who is changing her clothes to that of a white robe. As Hijiri change her clothes, Toramaru peeled an apple she brought.

"It seems that Yuuka Kazami has not declared war to the other houses."

"Good." Byakuren said as she tied her long hair onto her back. "It is nice to have peace once in a while."

"On the flipside, it seems the Human Village was in chaos today." Shou placed a mouse-shaped apple onto the fine silver plate she brought along. "Something about the exiled factions harassing Kamishirasawa Keine. I won't go into detail, since the locals refused to indulge further in the matter. Though rumors do spread about the softness of Keine's breast."

This piqued Byakuren's interest.

"Excuse me?"

"...Nevermind." Shou shuts herself after that and refuses to speak. She picks another side of the apple and starts to carve a tiger-shaped apple slice.

Byakuren was lost on words.

She sighed with a

"Namusan."

After that, she went to eat the apple Shou had cut for her. The cat in particular. She then bowed to Shou with a smile and then slid the door open. The hallway was brimming with the evening sun's light. Byakuren walked to the back of the temple and into the mountains. As she climbed up with the speed of a superhuman, she stops at a cave that is familiar to her.

Inside, a single waterfall pours its water with the force of a bullet. A lonely rock stays out of sight behind the waterfall, and Byakuren sits there. She lets the water hit her head as it cools her down. Resiting sutras, she empties her head of impure thoughts, and spends her entire day until she was called out by Nazrin.

"Lady Byakuren, it's already midnight." She said before leaving.

Byakuren spends another hour in the waterfall before leaving the cave. Impurities gone from every inches of her body.

* * *

**-The Hakurei Movements-**

**Reimu is slacking off on Shrine Duty**

**Reimu fall asleep inside the kotatsu**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"Yo Reimu." Marisa lands on the shrine ground.

Reimu was sweeping lazily.

"Oh, hey Marisa." Reimu greets her with a smile. "What's up?"

"I brought pork buns, want some?" Marisa shows her a bag full of chinese bread. Drool rolled out of Reimu's mouth.

"Sure, I'm game."

They went inside the shrine's dining room and Reimu went to brew some tea.


	3. Anxiety

Rance woke up to find himself inside his room. The room in his house. The familiar sheets that are hard to pull. The familiar ceiling that is full of mold. The familiar bed that is as hard as steel. The familiar window view that shows the filthy streets of Ice, and the stench of fish that fills the air from the wall, floor, and the back of the closet.

But what took Rance by surprise is the stench of a miso soup.

Rance know this smell. The smell of beef miso soup made by Sill.

Rance jumps from his bed and opens the door leading to the living room. As he exits the room, he looked tot he right and found Sill in an apron and underwear. Her breast only covered by the thinnest apron.

"Sill!" Rance called.

Sill turned her head over to Rance.

"Rance-sama!" Sill ran and hugs Rance. Her eyes filled with tears. "Rance-sama, I can't believe I can see you again! It has been so long."

Rance felt like smiling.

He resists the urge and pats Sill on her head.

Sill embraced Rance. Her hand behind Rance's neck. She cried her tears out and Rance smirks by his lonesome. Finally Sill decides to speak her mind.

"...Rance-sama." Sill, with her head in Rance's chest lets out a sweet voice. "Rance-sama, come closer to me." She enthralled Rance sweetly.

Rance couldn't help but grins as he hunches over for a hug. Sill reciprocated his feelings and hugs him back. After a long while, Sill taps Rance on his back, and chants a smeltering voice onto the depths of Rance's earlobe.

"...Death from Frozen."

Rance could feel a sharp needle suddenly appears inside his back and pierced his liver. Then another one that pierces his heart. It then spreads as it kills every sense in his body starting from his spine and up to his throat. As he struggles to breathe, Rance lets go of Sill and draws up his blade. An onyx blade with yellow gem in its center.

Or he thought he did.

There is no sword. Only him and Sill in an empty void of black.

"Rance-sama. Does it hurt?" Teased the Sill in-front of him. As Rance's sight fades, he glimpsed Sill's despairing face that is trapped inside the throne of ice she's in. "Rance-sama, let's be hurt together. Together we shall be frozen in place forever."

"Rance-sama."

"Rance-sama!"

Rance catapults himself up.

Sweat comes out of his entire body. Especially his face. His breathings are all over the place and he seemed to be unable to focus his eyesights. As he gasped for air, he is surrounded by five of his girls. All of them dressed in their sleeping gowns. Omachi in particular was naked with her breast hanging. Yuzuhara sleeps in a dorky pajamas that revealed her navels. Isoroku in a mature and transparent gown. Kenshin in her sleeping robe and Teru in her silk-gown. All of them could make Rance erect in a beat, but he didn't.

Isoroku reaches her bare hand up to Rance's forehead, but she felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are you alright, Rance-san!?" Asked the frantic Isoroku. She couldn't feel any excessive heat coming from his forehead, but he did sweat.

"...Is it mayhaps be a bad dream?" Yuzumi crawls up to Lance as she feels Rance's inconsistent heartbeat with her ears that glues to Rance's chest. "Perhaps you need more sleep, my lord."

"I'm going for a stroll." Rance said decisively. He rose up and went outside his room. Shutting the door lightly before he went down the hallway. As he equps himself with his thief's boots, he opened the door of his make-shift house. He was about to be out the door, but a hand stops him from behind.

Teru was there.

"Where are you going?" She said.

Rance takes a quick look at Teru's face. It was the face similar to Sill's. A worried girl's expression. He extends the look of his woman and he reaches out his hand to pat her on the head, just like what he always do.

"Don't give me that crap!" Teru brushes off Rance's hand with full power. Rance froze as the pain stings his arm. Teru was serious.

Rance waits for a while before turning around silently. He then opens the door outside without a sound and leaves for the night. His destination not set.

As he walked a long mile, he founds himself wandering aimlessly. Without a care in the world where he shuffles himself into. He looked at the moon. It wasn't round, but it didn't mean anything to him. Nor the grass, the crickets, the forests' trees, the river, the mountains. None of those things matter to him.

Somehow, he stumbled upon a stand on the side of a blinding road.

With no curiosity, he went there to fulfill something. He'll take anything to do something about this icky emotions, putting it in his own word.

As the late customer entered the room, a sweet voice of greetings are heard from the other side of the counter.

"Oh, welcome. I'm surprised there's even a human that dares to thread the Youkai path this late at night. What brings you here stranger?" She said as she wipes a used glass clean. "What will you have? Beer? Sake? Lampreys? We got pretty much anything except chickens."

Rance sat on one of the seat. The night stand is pretty much at its peak hour. With the companionship of an old Enka song from the midnight radio, Rance taps on the table twice. "Lady, give me two sweet sake."

"Two Amazakes coming right up." Mystia took out a small ceramic bottle with white and purple patterns. As she search for a cup, she added. "Would you like lampreys to go with it?"

"...Maybe for two people."

"Coming right up!" Mystia puffs her chest as she begins to take out a lamprey from the catcher's pond. She stakes the head of the oil and starts bleeding out the blood and skins the lamprey. "It'll be done quickly, so hold onto your seat."

Rance sulks on his chair.

"Oh my, this is awkward." Suddenly from behind Rance, a lone miko in red and white greets Rance with a scoff. "So, what is athe exiled man doing in this shabby shack? Did you do little girls to?" Reimu crosses her arm and sits as far away from Rance.

"My shack is not shabby, thank you very much!"

Rance picks up a warm cup of sake. "I don't do little girls." He swigs down a cup in one gulp. The sweet tastes refreshed his mind.

"Excuse me good sir, I'm not little! I'm just short!"

"Liar, why else are you here then? You're a perverted shark." Reimu explains it plainly. "Perverted sharks should know their place and go where perverted sharks be."

"...Sill." Rance trailed off.

"She's some girl's name you fucked last night?"

"No, she's my slave. The only one I have." Rance took another sip of his sake. "Probably the only one I plan to have." Rance looks down, but his face is serious. He stared at the swirling sake inside his cup before taking a swig. "She's really irreplaceable. I bought her with pretty much all my savings. 150000 golds that comes with an obedience-spell that's casted on her free of charge. I know that her obedience-spell only lasts for one month, but she didn't flee. She stays and keeps me company. Even if being with her is a pain in the ass. She's weak, clueless, annoying, rage-inducing, oblivious. Whatever."

Reimu Hakurei took a glance at Rance. He's at a state of unrest.

_What's up with him being like this all of a sudden? Is he telling the truth or bluffing his ways with a lie? Is he going to make me fall for him with this pitiful backstory? Think again dumbass._

"...And so that's how I found out the wereabouts of Hikari."

Reimu snapped from her thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"Hikari." Rance repeats, pointing at Reimu with his index finger. "Now listen here you shrine maiden. I'm going to tell you about my heroicness and I'll make you fall in love, head over heels for me. You understand that!?"

Reimu smirks. "Ha. I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then." Rance continued. "After rescuing Hikari with Princess Lia chasing me everywhere, I fled to the free country nation. To be exact, the town of Custom. While I was there, I meet Masou Shizuka, this fiery and talented spellcaster. Which I fucked, by the way. Maria, the goddess of invention at the time and the maker of Tulip-1. A bazooka that could kill troops and is very light, even woman can use it. I fucked her too, don't get the wrong idea. Next I met this girl called Mill..."

"Which you fucked, right?" Reimu interjects.

"...What the hell is wrong with you. I don't fuck little girls." Rance slams the table with fierce power that it shook the whole stand.

Mystia Lorelei could feel her forehead popping a vein.

"...Would you please refrain from destroying my shop? It's bad enough that I have to keep tabs for pretty much anyone I know. I don't need to add repairing bills to the shop, do i?" After she's finished with the lamprey she's making and slather it in sauce, she gave two of the lampreys to Rance. "Here you go customer, eat it while it's hot."

Reimu points at herself. "Where's my usual order?"

"You're not a customer, moron." Mystia insults the Miko before taking out her red accounting book. The front is labeled with Reimu's name with the photo of Reimu's mugshot. "In here is the tab you've accumulated over the year. It starts off as fine as 100 oukis, but now it has reached two million and three thousand and sixty nine oukis! You've put me in the deepest red by eating here as a freeloader. Pay the bills first!" She screamed as she hit the book with her palm. "Pay these ridiculous bills first, then you may eat here!"

Reimu clicks her tongue.

"Then the usual water."

"I'll pay for her reds in full." Rance quickly said. Eating the lampreys Mystia made and carefully chewing it. The sticky sauce caused a sense of saucy softness from the lamprey, while the crisp lamprey skin enriched the flavor that is rolling inside his tongue. It all was fine until Rance took a bite on its stomach. "Yuck, the heck is this watery flavor."

"It's Lamprey's liver." Mystia puffs her chest proudly. "Normally, the Lampreys that are served are those with no water on their livers, but I'm too overpowering and my lampreys got those watery flavor on their liver. It's best to dip the liver part with soysauce first to enrich its greatness."

"Hm... not bad." Rance did what he was told. "So, yeah. I'll pay her tab now in full."

"Really?" Mystia said sarcasticly. "With what? A million leaves? I'm not that dumb."

"No, no." Rance said. "But with these."

Rance roughs up around three thousand gold coins. With the rate of 1000 ouki for one gold coin, this should cover Reimu's bill without a hitch. Mystia's reaction to the shining coins were predictable. She picks it up one by one before checking its genuine value. Her jaw drops as she finds out that the gold is real and she's practically back in the black right now.

"Holy mother of—" Mystia looked at Rance before thanking him by clasping her hands with his. "How can I possibly thank you for this!? I'll do anything for you!"

"How about you give me another set of lampreys?" Rance, finishing the lamprey he ordered wants more of those tasty goodness. "I'm not into young girls, but I'll give you six years to mature, and then you can be my girl."

Mystia laughs. "Become your girl? It's an honor. With your wealthyness, I can make my own chain store and dominate Gensokyo's market with ease." Mystia's laughs got louder and this forced Rance to join the fun. Clearly drunk as his face became redder each second.

"Oh yeah, and give this miko her share too." Rance points the girl with his thumb. He looks at her and grinned like how he usally does it. Oggles the heck out of her body and hopes for the best that she will be seduced by his charming looks. Which so far have only succeeded thrice.

Instead of falling in love, Reimu counters the oggling with a death stare. This forces Rance's advancing troops of gaze to retreat.

_As usual, she's scary as heck, but with me making a bold move by paying her tabs, I know she'll warm up at me. She also seemed to belief my backstory. I can feel the smell of progressions in the air. Gahahahahahaha!_

"...Just so you know." Reimu took a cup of sake from Rance's side of the table. "I'm not going to apologize for calling you names." She took down a swig of the sweet sake and rolls out her tongue. "Yuck, what is this? Sweet Amazake? Really? You like this kinds of stuff?"

"Why not, they're delicious. I prefer something a little dry sometimes, but most of the time, sweet amazake takes the cake for best sake." Rance puffs up his chest in confidence. "Oda Nobunaga once recommends me those dry sakes, and I like his tastes."

"Oda Nobunaga? Of Japan?" Reimu's interest was piqued.

"No, the Nobunaga of JAPAN." Rance corrected.

Reimu thought for a bit. "What's the difference anyway?" She took another swig of the sweet amazake, before tossing it out and orders Mystia to bring her a dry one. "Hey Mystia, give this customer of yours the finest dry sake you have!"

"...Someday, I'll strangle this Miko like a snake." Mystia mumbled as she forces herself to smile while handing her a ceramic bottle with red and dark patterns. "The Urazake. The strongest, most rare, and valuable goods of mine. Since this is a special occasion, I'll have you guys drink this. Be warned though, mere humans can't drink this without instantly tripping out or faints on the spot. So take caution."

"Oh sweet, a new sake!" Suddenly from behind Reimu came a magician in black and white. It is Marisa the amazingly ordinary magician. She took the Urazake and pours it into her own cup before cheering.

"Bottom's up!" She chugs its entirety with one gulp and she faints on the spot.

Rance and Reimu looked at the fainting Marisa before looking at each other. A slurring grin is formed at the edge of Reimu's lips. Both being drunk, they both starts to laugh and their breath starts to smell like alcohol. It wasn't the slightest bit pleasant, but Mystia Lorelei was already immune to drunkards, and maybe alcohols in general.

Time passed and the clock hits three in the morning.

"Whoops, it's already three." Reimu looked up to the clock with a dumb face. "I'm going home now. Thanks for paying my tab." Reimu slaps Rance's back multiple times and it hurts him more than when it was a friendly greeting.

"Ouch!" Rance groaned. He then starts to push the right nipple of Reimu's breast, but was rejected when Reimu slaps Rance's hand to the side.

"No." Reimu protested.

Rance clicks his tongue in disappointment. "Fine. I'll make you mine someday. Then I'll become the ruler of Gensokyo with all of its pretty girls belonging to me and only me! Gahahahahahaha!"

"Impossible, I would say." Reimu shrugs, as usual it is all business. "You can't make me fall in love with you, Mr. Perverted Shark." Reimu points her index finger at Rance as she poses in a dramatical way. "My heart is as cold as ice and I'm as strong as three hundred goliaths combined!"

"Then I'll just melt your heart and conquer you with the power of a thousand dragon lords!"

"Oh yeah!? I'll crush those tankers with my holy yin yang soccer ball of destruction!" Reimu challenged Rance in a contest of ego. "I haven't kicked those in years, but it'll pretty much be a one hit kill for your troops!"

"Big fucking deal!" Rance clenches his fist. "I can level down the earth so you'll have an unfair fight! Then I'll crush you with my awesomeness! It's going to be so awesome that you'll be thanking me for being defeated that way!"

"Talk about all talk but no action." Reimu smirks.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Rance pokes Reimu's forehead with both his index finger and middle finger. "Just you wait, I'm going to show you how great I am. Because I, Rance-sama. Is the strongest human in the entire universe! Gahahahahahaha!"

Reimu laughed beside him.

As they walked like a drunkard, Reimu forgets that she can just fly back home. Still, it was a nice change of pace from her boredom, and he continues on treading the path of the youkai with Rance. As Rance told her the stories when he was in a magical country called Zeth, they arrived at the crossroad where their route differs.

"You'll take the right path to go back to your camp." Reimu explained. "I'll go to the left."

"I'll find it anyway, so no thanks for your help." Rance laughed. The empty road are suddenly filled with preying eyes. Rance doesn't notice it even one bit, but Reimu could sense them from a mile. As Reimu sobers up after baiting the stronger enemies down the crossroad, she went back and ran to where the path Rance was taking.

What she founds there disgusts her.

A line of corpses and a trail of blood. The corpses of both male youkais and male demons that arrays the path like a neatly placed decoration. Reimu checked the corpses of the youkai and reaches out for her divining papers and purifies their souls before it's too late to recycle. Inside the corpses were the scent of muzzles. She tried another one, and this time a demon. The demon was cleanly cut in half as they pose no resistancy whatsoever. She looked at another one, and a thin-bladed knife is embedded into the eyes and necks of this particular youkai.

What made her more irked is the group of scorched corpses and another straight line of demons and youkai's bodies that are pierced with countless ammounts of arrows. With two huge ogre-class demon with a hole that pierces through its skull.

All in all, Reimu purified one thousand and seven hundred six youkai and five hundred and twelve demons (and two ogre-class demons). All of them found being killed with relative ease and in a very short span of time.

Suddenly, Reimu realized that Rance is not just all bark.

This is the first time an incident has happened before her, and it confuses her to her wits ends. Usually, the incident finds one way or another to reach her, but this time, she finds the incident itself. Which, forr all she remembers had never happened before all her life.

With a cold feet, she walked back the way she came from and fly off to her shrine this instant.

* * *

Rance entered the front door of his make-shift house and was greeted by Mouri Teru who is already in her maid dress.

"Where have you been?" Teru asked crudely.

Rance stared at her. "It's none of your business."

Teru sighed. "Whatever, at least you're not hurt anywhere." She turned her back and went down the hallway. She stopped halfway before turning to Rance. "Please follow me to the dining room, Omachi's special breakfast is being served right now."

Rance whistled. A grin is formed in his face as he walks into the dining room. Opening the door, he finds himself a banquet of food that is fit for the gods. He looked around and find himself looking at tasty foods that he can always eat again.

...But as he checks on the participant, only Omachi and Yuzuhara Yuzumi was there. Kenshin and Isoroku is indeed missing from the room.

"Where's Kenshin-chan and Yamamoto-chan?" Rance asked Omachi with his hand rubbing his chin and a grin that forms on his mouth. A look of curiosity to Omachi.

"They're cleaning up their room." Yuzumi said as she ate a bowl of rice with gusto. "Teru got sick of babysitting them for a while and made them do the cleanings for their own room. They will be here momentarily." She looked at Rance who is already sitting on the table. "By all means, Lord Rance. Please eat this banquet of foods Omachi has prepared for you."

"I'm not making these foods for you though." Omachi grumbled.

"Like our Rance can eat these whole thing in one dining session." Yuzumi picks up a beef cutlet and a boiled egg. "Look, whatever it is you're making, please remember that only Kenshin can eat these feast of foods in one sitting."

"...Yes, I understand." Omachi smiled. "Thanks for the tip, Yuzumi."

Yuzumi blushed. "I-It was nothing."

_Damn it. Omachi is too cuuuuuuute! I hate you Rance. I hate you very much now._

A fit of jealous rage came from Yuzuhara Yuzumi. Teru laughed at the sight while Omachi laughed because it's fun to laugh at Yuzumi, according to her of course. The dining room is filled with celebration, but what's not known to Rance is that Kenshin and Isoroku is cleaning up the remains of a youkai and demon ambush team on the other floor.

As Rance ate the food with gusto, he founds himself finding a splatter of blood on Yuzumi's shirt.

"Yuzumi." Rance said. Looking directly into the stain on her shirt.

"Yes?"

Rance points his finger at that one large speck of blood. Yuzumi knows that she's going to be in a lot of trouble, and that means she failed as Rance's wife. As a girl (or because it's Yuzumi), she wants to conceive the child of Rance that is as cute as Kouhime. After getting close to being impregnated, she doesn't want to be thrown out the harem by Rance.

"Wipe that ketchup stain, it's really distracting."

Yuzumi froze.

"...Huh?"

"I said, clean those ketchup stain. It's really distracting."

Yuzuhara froze before she panicked and reached for the tissue in a hurry. "Uhm, yes! Yes I'm wiping it right now!"

"Good!" Rance said. "I like obedient woman! Gahahahahahahaha!"

The feast continues on until Kenshin finsihed eating the last portion of the meal and it ended the breakfast. After that, they all goes to the bathroom to take a bath together. Rance was excluded from the group and was left with nothing to do but replenish his strength with the food Omachi made.

"After this, I think I'll have sex with everyone."

He said that and so he did. After they got out of the bathroom, Rance assaults them all and was then forced to take a bath again. This time, Rance was allowed to join and it made him happy. He could feel his satisfaction rising.

* * *

**-Turn 02-**

**Exiled Settlements Movements**

* * *

"Alright, I'll try attacking another faction. Kenshin, you're the war expert, who should we be attacking?"

"A moment, lord." Kenshin raised her hand. A motion she usually use to request permission. "May I speak?"

"Request granted. You may speak."

"Thank you." Kenshin bowed. "To be honest, we're at a disadvantage with every faction. Behind us, there's an underground city, but personally speaking. They're very hard to breach and may as well be our biggest threat right now. The good thing is, that the underground city is linked with a few more places, such as the sunflower faction, the scarlet faction, and the mountain gods faction. For now, they're not a threat to us."

"Proceed."

"Yes Lord." Kenshin nodded. "Next is the best location for an attack. There is one catch to this."

"Which is?" Teru interjects.

"...There seems to be some kind of spell that makes us unable to reach their destination. That place is called the Lake of the Fairies. We are to believe, that some sort of spell is casted by the fairies to defend themselves. They are surrounded by four different factions, us included, and it is to be believed that they're already anticipating a war with them."

"Tch. What a pain." Rance clicks his tongue.

"Next is the Youkai Army Faction."

"...That's strange, I don't remember that faction."

"Remember when we went for a stroll together, my lord?" Omachi raises her voice. "I've explained to you that we have to take the youkai path to reach the Hakurei Shrine? There is a small faction of youkai who have banded together to form a small ragtag bunch of misfits. They may be the easiest targets to attack right now."

"Exactly that my lord." Kenshin agrees.

"Nothing else?" Rance asked.

"We could attack the human village." Teru said. "They're at the center of Gensokyo, and is in itself a formidable fortress. The problem is, that we are at a disadvantage in numbers. The village have their very own skilled warriors."

"There's also a report of the youkai scout having trouble finding their full commander rosters. It is possible that they have more than enough troops to decimate us. Declaring war on them also means that we can't exchange our oukis. Given that our land is still not profitable, it is unwise to fight with forces that is more advantageous than us."

"I see." Rance rubs his chin, everyone in the room waits for Rance's decision. "Then this war council is over. Go back to your posts."

"Yes my lord." All of them bowed in unison. This made Rance proud as he sports himself a wide grin.

* * *

**-Action One/Two: Declare war with The Youkai Army-**

* * *

"Mystia!" Said a woman wearing a large cape that conceals her neck. Her red har blazes on as it reflects the hotness of the sun. "Mystia, we have a declaration of attack! It is from the Exiled Movements!"

"...Fufufu."

The red-haired girl was silent.

"Don't tell me." She started as the girl before her is puffing her chest. "Don't tell me the heat finally got you!? Oh you poor thing. I guess night ravens aren't fit for the dark afterall." She pats the girl's head.

This time, Mystia was silent.

"Sekibanki." Mystia said.

"Yes?" The girl called Sekibanki responded with a warm smile, even though the cape hids it from view. Still petting the woman in-front of her, she continued. "What is it Mystia?"

"...Stop petting me." Mystia blushed.

"...But I thought you like being pet." Sekibanki stops as she pondered. "You were fine being pet by Kogasa-neechan though. Mystia is so confusing."

"T-This and that is different." Mystia quickly replied.

"Really?" Sekibanki asked.

"Yeah, really." Mystia replied.

"Hm..." Sekibanki's head waved left and right. "I don't get it."

"It's fine." Mystia said, blushing harder. "Give me that declaration of war. I'll relay it to Wriggle and Kogasa. By the way, have you seen Rumia?"

"...I don't think I've seen her anywhere."

"Crap. Just at the time when we need her the most, she disappears." Mystia could feel the suffering she is going to endure just to find that little blonde-head. "I'll relay that to the others as well. Make sure to do an extensive search for a black ball that floats on the sky or search under trees or in the forest. Particularly at bushes and dark spots."

"Aye aye birdgirl." Sekibanki salutes her superior. "Sergeant Sleeping Hollow is out. Peace." With that, Sekibanki walks out the fortress they set up from the previous game.

Mystia looked at the declaration paper again.

She sighed. "Are the youkai factions always destined to fall first?" She wondered.

The sun has set, yet the bird youkai wonders about their fated demise. She has no choice but to relay the big news to her companions, and hope for the best that they won't be too surprised or too scared to fight the exiled ones. She also needs to buy ingredients for her midnight shack. Being a Mystia is suffering.

* * *

**-Action Two/Two: Attack the Youkai Trails West-**

* * *

"Lord Rance, I shall accompany you for this fight." Kenshin quietly bows.

"Sure, let's go." Rance grins. "Make sure to fall back when you're in trouble. Don't push yourself."

Kenshin looks away as she covers her face with her hands. She could feel the heat oozing from her bright cheeks, even with her thick greaves equipped. "Lord Rance, how can you be so considerate?"

"Because you're my woman." Rance pats Kenshin's head. "Now let's go. We'll have celebratory sex after this."

Kenshin could feel her crotch getting moisty. "Yes my lord." She smiled as she trails behind Rance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield.

"...Is this real life?" Mystia said, depressed.

Sekibanki responds behind her. "Or is this just fantasy?"

"...Please no, I hate that overused gag."

Sekibanki frowns. "But the song was nice though. I thought we're having a duet of karaoke." She taps her shoulder with a large sickle that she held with both of her hands. "I know, let's have a duet after this. I'll reserve the karaoke booths and you'll invite the boss. Where is the boss anyway?"

"Wriggle is searching Rumia as we speak." Mystia frowns. "It's just us two in the battle fields."

"Don't forget me!" Said a generic ghost youkai. "We're also fighting for the youkai team!"

"And me!" Said a guy who is short. "I'm here to fight for you Mystia-chan!"

"Oh... right." Mystia said as she covers her mouth. "Well, whoops. Anyway, let's do our best together guys!"

"Yeah!" All of them cheered in delight. Their morale increased by a thousand fold.

Quickly, Mystia grabs Sekibanki by her collar.

"...Who are they?" She whispered silently.

"...I thought you knew!" She said, loudly whispering at the bird youkai. "When did they arrive? What's their name? Are they ninjas!? How can he sneak up on us!? Are they weak or strong!? SO much question inside my head!"

Both of them looked behind. An army of ghost, a middle-aged short man who is clearly a walking illegal man holding spears and his army of lolicons, and a woman in an everyday yukata with a bow equipped waves at them with bright smiles."

"...Mystia?" Sekibanki asked.

"Yeah?"

"...If we lose after this, let's surrender."

"...I'm contemplating that decision really hard even without you asking for such an absurd conditions." She hangs her head. "Well, let's go. Can't keep the exiles waiting for us."

As they walk down the path to fight, the first fighters of the youkai army knew that their destruction is imminent.

* * *

The cloudy skies covering the plains from the overbearing heat of the sun rays sets the stage for the first war on the second war game of Gensokyo. Both troops lining up on each sides of the plains. Rance and Kenshin overlooked the plains guarded by five generals and two of them a youkai. Rance looked at his mythril sword before Kenshin walks to Rance.

"Rance-sama, both of our troops are ready. We are ready to strike anytime." Kenshin bowed courteously, before looking at the Mythril Sword in Rance's hands. "My Lord, you are not using Chaos?"

"No, using Chaos runs the risk of permanently killing a youkai. I don't intend to murder cute girls. I intend to beat them so I can fuck them."

Kenshin smiled, pleased in her own ways. "As expected from you, Rance-sama. I, Uesugi Kenshin, shall forever be your shield, my lord."

Rance grins.

"Of course you will."

The sound of a war trumpet roars through the battlefield. It was from the side of the exiled.

"Here I go, Rance-sama!" Kenshin said as she completely annihilates an army of ghosts in one strike of a blade. It caused an intense whirlwind that travels through the plains and sent all the ghost flying everywhere. The sky, through the trees, hitting the ground, and even over the mountains. Kenshin stood there proudly as an army full of female youkais gathered behind her. Fawning over her endlessly.

"My god, she's so intense." Said a raging fangirl.

"She's too good for Rance-sama. I want to make her mine." Said an obsessed fangirl.

Kenshin glares at her subordinates. Blushing.

"No, the truth is, I think Rance-sama is too good for me." She hesitantly said in a meek voice.

"Kenshin-sama!" Her army squealed as they start to hug her mid-battle. "If Rance-sama dumps you, we'll care for you for the rest of our live!"

"We love you Kenshin-sama!" Screamed the fangirls.

"I love you more!" Said the blue-haired girl in the middle of the group. Suit to say, her days are now numbered.

Rance smirks as he ran past Kenshin and leaps into the air. He equips himself with his mythril sword and use it to slay a bunch of pedophiles without fail left and right. He cuts them so skillfully that their blood didn't find their way to hit his outfit.

"Sorry girls, but I'll never dump any of my woman!" He said as he decapitates the short-guy who is a leader. "But I'm always accepting candidates. Gahahahahahahaha!" He lets out his signature laugh as he cuts a fatman into two.

Kenshin fawns all over Rance. Her eyes glimmering with love. "Rance-sama." Her maiden heart beats ever faster and her whole body trembles at his sound. This is love, and Kenshin basks herself all over it like a champ. She greatly enjoys the sensation, and she wished it would never stop. Meanwhile, a lot of girls threw their jealousy at him.

Mystia who waits in the backline, clicks her tongue.

"Damnit, it's just two people!" She pulls out a throwing knife and threw it straight into an upcoming youkai vassal's throat. She succeeds in knocking out the youkai by hitting his chin, but her forces are greatly outnumbered by now it's not worth-it to fight in this unwinnable war. She had no choice but to look for Sekibanki.

Sekibanki was busy fending off Rance's great assault. Suffice to say, she is having a hard-time against Rance's skillful swordplay. Her sickle was not a best of match against a simple-weapon such as a sword, and it costs her greatly on the movement.

_How can this human be so strong!? He looked so dumb before. What's with him!?_

"Girl, you're strong, but I'm not even at full power yet!" Rance said, clearly using his full power against a little girl. Then again, the little girl is using a sickle twice her size with relative lightness. "Let's see if you can block my Rance attack!"

_Rance attack!? Is he going to rape me!?_

Sekibanki's thought trails off somewhere as terror snuck down her inner thoughts. It greatly affects her judgement as she trips over a big rock behind her.

As she fell, the sickle hits Rance's footings by mistake and he drops to the ground. The sword he holds in his hands wormed its way into the woman's throat as it pierces through Sekibanki's neck. There was a thrusting sound, and when Rance looked up, the girl was lifeless with a sword stuck between the torso and her head.

Rance's eyes went wide.

"**WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" He screamed as he realized his horrible action towards the womankind. His eyes went elsewhere as the thoughts of passing out fills his brain without delay.

He looked at the sword, there is no blood, but he clearly saw the sword between the torso and the neck.

There is no indication of impact in the sword, but he saw the sword wedged between the torso and the neck.

Holy crap, he just killed a girl.

"Shut up! You're too loud!" Comes a sudden voice from in-front of him. It was from the red-haired girl. The cape she was wearing got blown by the wind, revealing a detached head that floats above her body.

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Rance points his index finger at the empty space where her neck should be. It startled him to no end it even shocks him stunned for a couple of seconds. Rance thought that he once knew about everything, but now he absolutely knows about everything.

"**SHUT UP!"** Sekibanki quickly covers the spot with her hand. "A man shouldn't point at that spot! That stuff is sacred! Very, very important for our race of youkais!"

"Why's that?" Rance quickly asked. Almost unfazed, but is still frozen in place. "You got some strange birthmark there?"

"That's not it!" She said, screaming. Even louder than the screams of warriors that are filling the battlefield left and right. "Only my husband can see me without my cape. If you saw it already, that means we have to marry each other on the spot!"

"...What?"

"Dumbass!" Mystia yelled from far away. "That doesn't count you stupid dullahan! Come on, we're retreating!" Mystia flies over to kick Rance in the face and drags the red-haired dullahan with her. The dullahan herself was flustered beyond her understanding that she might as well be a lifeless stone statue.

Rance watches as the retreating youkai force disappears into the forest with both confusion and horror. The thoughts of having him married to a girl that small gave him a flash of a certain married man's face.

"Thank the space whale I didn't bring that walking illegal man with me." Rance brushes off the sweat on his forehead. He then looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin-chan, what's our spoils of war? I don't care about the casualites, except if it's a girl."

Kenshin quickly bows to Rance. "Yes Rance-sama. There are twenty female casualties, and we captured a ghost commander."

"Sent her to the prison."

"Yes my lord."

And with that, the first war in the second war game ends with the Exiled's victory. Paving their ways once step forward to return back to their home world of JAPAN. In the midst of the exiled's "Celebratory Afterwars", a red-haired girl found himself with a maiden's beating heart. Her minds filled with the thought of this man's face. Her imagination went wild as she found herself lovestruck. Mystia looked at the Sekibanki before her and slaps her forehead.

_God damnit._

* * *

**The Youkai Army Movements**

**Sekibanki tries her best to look good in-front of the mirror, she fails spectacularly.**

**A customer ran off without paying**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"...You found Rumia yet?"

Two youkai infiltrates the insides of the magic forest, both of them hiding from the patrolling dolls as stealthy as they could. From above the dolls, on the tree branch, there are two girls scouting their surroundings.

A lone bug went to the fingers of the green-haired girl. Her distinctive black cape and two green antennae-like hair gives her the impression of a cockroach. She went silent as she listens carefully to the informer bug and it gives her face a bright smile.

"I have no clue what-so-ever."

The other girl bonks her head with her closed umbrella. The girl's mis-matched eye colour is her main body attraction. One is colored azure-like sephia and the other one a crimson ruby. In her hands is a long umbrella with a tongue sticking out of the plastic, and an eye that stares into your soul. Some other time, it will always look at the tastiest mochi however far away it is. There is always time for mochi, no exceptions.

"Dumbass. Don't joke around like that." The girl yelled secretly. "Rumia is vital in our plan! Without her, we might as well just surrender!"

"...Your plan better work Kogasa-neechan."

"Oh, it will." The umbrela girl called Kogasa smirks with confidence embroidered in it. "It will and you will be surprised. So surprised it will send you off your rockers. Mark my word Wriggle Nightbug, or my name is not Kogasa Scare-fest Tatara!"

"...Scare-fest?" Wriggle raised an eyebrow. "Really Kogasa-neechan? That'sd so uncool."

"S-Shut up!" Kogasa bonks Wriggle with her umbrella again. The umbrella clearly crying out in pain.

Both of them stayed until it was evening, but then decides to end their search for today and leaves with haste. Unbeknownst to them, Rumia went into the Forest of Magic as they leave for the night. If they had stayed for a little while longer, they would meet each other, but alas, their meeting was not fated for today.

* * *

**-The Fairy Lake's Union Movements-**

**A merfolk is busy teaching one fairy how to swim.**

**Incident, the ice in one fairy's ice tea have melted.**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"Shelly shell sells sea shells' shells by the sea shell's sea shores."

A mermaid sings a tongue twister by her lonesome on a lonely stone in the middle of the foggy lake. The lake has always been foggy, and she enjoys the cold that generates from this particular fog. When it's out, she came out. When it's not there, expect her being underwater. It's not because she can't breathe air. She can, it's just that the air is so filthy without the fog, why bother inhaling it?

Her tail splashes on the surface of water, making splashing noises and little waves around her tail.

"Whoa look, it's Princess Wakasagi."

"She's so pretty today."

"I wish I can be as pretty as her."

All of those came from the voice of three different person. All of them fairies in a group of threes. The merfolk knows them pretty well as they're the only ones who've called her by using "Princess". They're also very fond of pranking her, but it was all for good laugh, and Wakasagihime doesn't mind that a bit.

She enjoys their company, that's all.

"Good morning Sunny, Luna, Sapphire." Wakasagihime waved at them. "A pleasant morning, isn't it?"

The fairy in white and bright red garment waves back. Her entire body full of spirits. Her name is Sunny Milk, the energetic one out of the trio of fairies. Following her is a light wave of a girl in melancholic white and brown dress. This fairy's name is Luna Child, the heart of the trio. Following her is a silent yawn of a the fairy beside her. Dressed in white and blue, she stares at the merfolk half-awake. The girl's name is Star Sapphire, the brain of the trio.

Each trio compliments the other, and they make a perfect team together.

But only if they don't slack off.

"What are you girls doing here? Are you here to spend some time with me?"

"Of course we are!" Sunny Milk said as she darts off and gave Wakasagihime a big hug. "Just between the two of us, Star Sapphire wants to see you real bad! She can't stop nagging me about it and she couldn't sleep at night! She really likes you, you know?"

"Sunny!" Star Sapphire groans and shoot a danmaku the shape of a four-edged star. "That was supposed to be a secret!" She pouts as she looks away.

Wakasagihime looked at Star Sapphire in disbelief before smiling.

"Sapphire-chan, would you like to learn how to swim again?"

Star Sapphire looks at the merfolk and her expression brightens up.

"Would I!?" She screamed as she flies towards Wakasagihime. "Of course I would! Let's try the backstroke this time! I want to try that since long ago!"

"Patience Sapphire, we should work on your basics first." The merfolk said. "Rest assured, after I'm done teaching you, you'll be an ace swimmer! You'll be so good at it, you'll defeat the fastest swimmer in the world!"

"Even Thorpe?"

Sunny whispered to Luna.

"Who's Thorpe?"

Luna shrugged.

"Dunno."

But Wakasagihime smiles at the fairy before her and rubs her palm on the girl's hair. "Even better. You'll beat even the fastest nil river's hippo."

"Whoa!" Star Sapphire gives the merfolk a face full of admiration. "I want to try beating those guys! Let's star practicing right now! Princess! Let's do it!"

Star Sapphire was excited. She pulls the sleeve of the merfolk's kimono without rest.

"Alright, alright." The merfolk smiled as she let herself be dragged into the water. "First, you'll have to keep yourself afloat. Do not let yourself be defeated by the water, and keep your body in balance as your first priority."

The lesson continued on until the evening. With all the fairy trio having fun together with the mermaid.

* * *

**-The Human Village Movements-**

**Akyuu tries her best to write a novel and suffers from a bad case of writer's block**

**A new dango store has been opened. As usual, it tastes great.**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"...And so, you fell sick because of that?"

A woman in white and red is in the kitchen. A pan in her right hand and a spatula in her left hand. She looked at the scrambled egg on the frying pan and started stirring it and letting it soak the butter before adding grated cheese.

The woman in question, smells like roasted beef, and it made the woman in bed quite hungry.

A growl of a maiden was heard.

"...You didn't hear that."

"Too late, I heard it." The woman tosses the scrambled eggs onto a plate before serving it with ketchup and soysauce on the side. "I hope you like scrambled eggs. This is the only recipe I knew."

"...Mokou, you're useless. Go call Akyu."

Mokou frowns before bringing the scrambled egg beside the ill-girl's futon. She places the plate gently, but then starts to stretch the girl's cheek as hard as she can. Without much resistance, the girl isn't even mad.

"...Stop it Mokou, you'll sag my cheeks."

"Your senses doesn't seem to regain itself just yet." She then starts to apply heat onto her palms and caressed her stomach. No signs of bowel movements just yet and it shows that her organs aren't sucking enough nutrients. If this goes on for too long, it can be a serious pain in the ass to cure. She has that damned exiled man to blame for Keine's suffering.

The girl looked at the girl who is silently writhing in pain.

"Damnit, what can I do for you?"

The girl mumbled as she picks up a spoon and feeds the girl before her a spoonful of scrambled eggs. The girl was told to sit first-hand, and she complied. The first taste of the white girl's scrambled egg and she was hooked. Maybe because she was hungry, or maybe because her being sick skewed her sense of taste. Either way, the egg she ate just now is delicious beyond comparison to any other food she ates. Even the ones she made herself.

"Mokou..." The girl lying on the futon said rather weakly. "If you want to do me a favor, then stop living on your own and settle yourself in my house already."

The girl called Mokou jumped. It was unexpected of Keine to plead for her in that sort of way. Still, she considers it as the greatest compliment, even though the girl in-front of her said it with the tone of annoyance.

"...I'll consider it if you regain your health." She said with her cheeks getting warmer every second. "Here, another spoonful of scrambled eggs." She placed the spoon in-front of Keine's mouth.

"...Deal." Keine said weakly inside her warm futon. She sniffed the scrambled eggs before eating it. "Your scrambled eggs are the best, Mokou."

* * *

**-The Undergrounders Movements-**

**A talented dancer brings out the festivities**

**The bridge got its maintenance delayed again**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

"Lady Satoriiiiiii..."

A catwoman squeaks from above a pink-haired girl with an eye that floats in-front of her chest. She looked up to find a cat that snuggles her cheek on her hair. She didn't mind the teasing, but she would like it to be brief. As she looks at the catwoman with the look that speaks "What is it" the catwoman lets go of her head and starts explaining.

"When will Lady Koishi come home?" A tinge of panic is hinted in her voice. "I' rather worried about that girl, she always involve herself in unnecessary dangers. Can't you do something about it, Lady Satori?"

"...I can sell her spare panties for high prices on the internet."

The catwoman quickly jumps. "Don't joke around like that, Lady Satori." The catwoman frowns. "It's not even funny, or at the least, Rin doesn't find it funny."

"...Sorry." Satori nodded, sincerely apologizing. "in any case, I have sent Okuu just for safety reasons. She should be back right about now."

And as she said that, a bird came down to crash down the window. It shatters into a million pieces, which the catwoman catches with a cart before it fell onto Lady Satori.

"Oh wow. Okuu." The catwoman grins in a cheshire manner. "Some entrance that was. You almost hurt our Lady. Apologize to me and my cart!"

"...What about me?" Satori interjects. Her eyes glued to the book she's halfway into.

"And to our lady too."

"I'm sorry Orin, Lady Satori." She giggled before bowing to her master. The female hell raven quickly went back to her default posture, before slightly bowing with a smile. "I also bring great news. I've found lady Koishi."

Satori threw her book across the wall and rushed at the hell raven. Her eyes staring at her from a very close distance while her grip felt like the arms of three hundred ogres. Smiling, the female hell raven could feel some of her bones being broken, and it puts her into a disadvantageous position. Still mantaining her smile, she mustered up her strength.

"...L-Lady Sa-Satori..." The female hell raven stuttered. Out of breath, she looked at what her master have become. "Lady Satori... I can't breathe..."

Realizing what she's doing to her pet, she immediately lets go.

Finally breathing air, the hell raven looked at her master.

"Thank heavens." She praised the higher plane of existance. "So, about Lady Koishi, she can be found in..." The hell raven trailed off. The name Lady Koishi rings her mind, but the place, it was swiftly forgotten without haste. Such a birdbrain. "...Lady Satori, I forgot. Teehee."

Satori froze in-place. She then looked at Orin.

"Orin."

Quickly, she responded.

"Yes Lady Satori?" She felt something bad is going to happen. She always trust her guts for this kinds of things. She just hope it's not that bad of a disaster.

"Tie Okuu with a rope before tossing her to the bathroom." Lady Satori smirked. Her eyes shining with evil as it flashed red at Okuu. As she saw the bright red dot inside a glimpse of a second, she can feel her head screaming out to her.

"Right away, Lady Satori." Orin dashes off with tears welling up in her eyes.

_Sayonara, waga wa tomo._

* * *

**-Hakurei Shrine Movements-**

**Reimu Hakurei is doing her best to reinforce the Shrine**

**Reimu thought of putting banana peel on the shrine's entrance, she scrapped the idea.**

**...Thinking...**

* * *

Upon entering the Shrine, Marisa looked at the shrine maiden. The woman in-front of her is frantically sweeping her shrine's foreground. Marisa, with a plastic bag in one hand, looked at Reimu. Quietly, she stares as the shrine maiden fidgets all the while burhing up the pile of dried leaves into a container.

"Reimu, s'up?" Marisa called and the Hakurei Miko jumps.

The girl looked behind and found a witch in black and white garment.

"...Marisa."

Taking a breather, she walks up to Marisa and hugs her.

Marisa blushed as her mouth begins to clamp together. She looked at the girl before her with silent hesitations. She wants to return the favor, but she can't.

"Marisa... please stay by my side." Reimu looked up. "Please stay with me until the very end. Please stay with me like what you did in the last game." Tears started to well up inside her eyes. "Please, please Marisa."

Marisa pushed the Reimu before her.

"...Who are you and what've you done to Reimu?"

"...Tch." The Reimu before her clicked her tongue. She throws a metallic star at Marisa before disappearing with a puff of smoke. A hundred snakes appears from the explosion and went all over the shrine's foreground.

Marisa wasn't intending herself to be involved with this event, but she mustered up her strength and went inside the shrine. She open up every door and every closet. Even blowing the roof and looked into the inside of the storage house.

Still no sign of life everywhere.

She tries to remember every person that has an ability similar to that. She remembers that the gods of Lake Suwa uses snake-like creators to aid them in their conquest, but by the shape of the snake, it's not the same one that is used by them. Sanae may be able to do this sort of thing, but I doubt that her masters are so low of a person to resort to using such measley tactics.

Then it clicked in her mind.

"...Houjuu Nue."

With the sudden realization, she went to pick up her broom and went to the nearest camp she can ally with. For some reason, her broom leads her lonesome self into the camp of the exiled.


End file.
